Missing Sleep Was Well Worth It
by Crimson Dyed Silk
Summary: Claude found himself facing a big problem, a feelings problem. Maybe Grell Sutcliff can help him along a little bit. Female!Grell Occurs after Kuro II Ep.8


**Author's Note: **Ahahaha, I've been working on this for like a month and a half now. I wrote it for my Claude Faustus roleplay buddy and I'm just finishing it. We're both big fans of Claude and Grell as a ship so she gave me the idea for this fic and I went with it.

Grell is female bodied in this fic if only because I enjoy writing female Grell.

Enjoy and review and yeah, all that good stuff!

* * *

It had been a long, tiring day for Grell and all she wanted to do was go to sleep and forget about it. As if it weren't bad enough that William had slammed her with a mountain of paperwork to do after labeling her as incompetent, later that evening Sebastian had thrown her from the manor and he'd ever so politely told Grell that if she came back that night, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her.

"Today was just… perfect..." She muttered as she climbed into bed after a hot shower. Even if she'd wanted to, Grell didn't have the energy to stay up and call someone to vent about her day. "Forget it, I should just sleep anyway." That's exactly what she did and it hadn't even been five minutes before the reaper had fallen into a deep and peaceful sleep.

While Grell was dozing off into a tumultuous sleep, Claude Faustus was struggling to get one certain somebody out of his head. He'd met Grell a few months ago and ever since, he'd been aching to stay close to her. They'd reached a friend status almost instantly, but Claude wanted more than that with her. Whenever he thought about that long red hair, those luminous green eyes or that enchanting smile, the demon wanted to confess his feelings for her and it disturbed him.

He'd never felt this way before and such feelings were foreign to him. "I have to ask her and get rid of this. I'm acting irrationally." Claude mused to himself as he knocked on Grell's apartment door. He didn't know she was sleeping soundly within the apartment so he just kept knocking. After a few minutes of alternating between waiting and knocking, the demon grew impatient and just opened the door himself.

Claude stepped into the large apartment and looked around at the dark apartment. "Of course, it's late. She must be in her room.." He had been in her apartment before so he knew where he needed to go to find her. He made his way to her bedroom, opening the door and poking his head in.

"Grell?" He knew this was crazy. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in here watching her sleep, but he somehow found himself doing just that. Claude slipped off his shoes and sitting on the other side of Grell's bed.

He leaned over her, brushing the extra strands of hair from her face. "Why are you making me feel this way?" The demon whispered so as not to wake her up. _Maybe if I can just kiss her, I'll see that this feeling is ridiculous._ With that reasoning in mind, Claude moved in close to the reaper, placing his lips on hers. The kiss did nothing to calm Claude's feelings. If anything, it made him want another one. He wanted nothing more than to kiss and hold her and- _What was that sound?_

Grell started to stir after the kiss, rolling over to subconsciously wrap her arms around Claude. The demon watched her intently, resisting the urge to pull away and leave her apartment immediately. The only thing that stopped him was the soft whispers he heard coming from her.

"Sebastian..." She laid her head on Claude's chest, smiling sleepily. Claude figured she must still be dreaming because there was no way in hell he was anything like that Michaelis demon. _Damn that demon. He even manages to annoy me now of all times. _

He cradled her head in his hand, kissing her forehead. "No, it's Claude..." He whispered in the reaper's ear.

Unbeknownst to Claude, Grell awoke and turned her head to look up at the man holding her. "Claude?" She immediately pulled away from him, sitting up to support her weight on her elbows. "Why the hell are you in my bed?"

"I needed to do something." Claude said flatly, adjusting his glasses to give his hands something to fiddle with. He figured that maybe if he played it off as if nothing happened, they could avoid the awkwardness that was sure to come.

"Needed to do what? Break into my house and cuddle with me? Claude, that's just...I don't even know how to explain to you how creepy that is!" Grell sighed, laying back down. "I thought we'd passed this creepy phase.." She closed her eyes and threw her pillow over her face. "This is the last thing I need today. I've already had to deal with two terrible men today, I don't want another." All she wanted was sleep and now this? There really was no end to her suffering.

The demon simply stared down at Grell, wondering why he wasn't fleeing. Instead he felt a strange pull to stay and help her feel better. It pained his chest at the thought of having to leave her, so in his ever blunt way of speaking, he admitted his troubles. "I find I have some sort of feeling for you. I don't know why nor how, but I do. I can, however, see that you're in a great deal of distress right now, surely due to the actions of that horrid demon." He leaned over Grell and pulled the pillow away from her face, wishing to see her eyes.

Her eyes did open, bright green irises piercing through the darkness as they looked into Claude's golden ones. "Are you really trying to tell me you like me, Claude? As in more than a friend?" She asked, hesitation clear in her voice. This was so sudden and she didn't want to be hurt again by the cruel words of a demon. "I swear, if you and Sebastian are conspir-"

Grell's thought was cut off by Claude's mouth, not wanting to hear a thing about the Phantomhive butler. "Look at me and know I am not lying when I say I'm here completely of my own accord. Sebastian does not know of my whereabouts, nor will I tell him if you don't want me to." He pulled back and held her face so that she was staring right into his golden yellow eyes.

The reaper removed the other's hand and she nodded. "Well, okay then. Can I ask what brought this on, then? You could have just called me _at a normal time_ and asked me on a date. Crawling into my bed isn't necessary, especially dressed like that.." She chuckled, gesturing to his butler uniform.

"What's wrong with my uniform?" He asked, immediately inspecting his uniform for imperfections.

"It's just not the outfit you wear when you want to tell a woman your feelings. It's boring and, quite frankly, not very seductive." She simply rolled her eyes and stepped out of bed, pulling Claude with her. "Come on, sweetie. I'll show you how to dress for an occasion like this." Claude went along with Grell effortlessly, letting her navigate them across her dark bedroom. Again, he wondered why wasn't he leaving. This was ridiculous and now she was going to give him a lesson on fashion?

Grell brought him over to her wardrobe, opening a drawer for his clothes. "Do you mind if I don't turn the light on? The light is bright and I don't feel like being fully awake right now." She explained, not bothering to wait for Claude's response. "Now, first thing's first. Most of the outfit has to go." Grell started with Claude's coat, taking it off his person before setting it on her vanity chair. "Then your vest and shirt..." She mused, completely lost in her own world as she removed the layers of the demon's clothing.

Claude simply stared at Grell, watching as she worked, but not really paying attention. His eyes flew open as she reached his trousers and his hand grabbed her wrist to stop her. "What do you think you're doing?" It wasn't so much that he didn't want her touching there, it was just he preferred to have some sense of privacy in some places.

Grell saw Claude's flustered expression and could tell he was unsuccessfully trying to hide his anxiety on the matter. "Oh relax. It's nothing I haven't seen before on a man, trust me." A smirk crossed her face as he released her, allowing Grell to drop Claude's pants to his ankles. "There, now you at least look more relaxed. We've got to work on how you feel." She brought him back to her bed, waving her hand toward it. "Go ahead, lay down."

He did as he was told even though he wasn't a fan of being bossed around as much as he was. Something about her told allowed Claude to let her controlling nature slide for now, but that may have to change soon. "Are you going to join me here or no?" Claude asked, watching Grell climb into bed and lay on his chest.

"Of course I was going to join you. We still have work to do after all." She grinned, kissing his cheek.

Claude looked at her incredulously. "Oh really? What's that?" Claude pulled Grell in close, brushing hair away from her face.

"Well, you still seem nervous and I don't want you to be around me.." Grell said as she kissed him softly, watching a pink tint erupt on his pale face. "See? Still nervous...Tell me why..." She asked, kissing the demon's jaw this time.

He fought through the haze he found himself in to answer Grell's question, turning his head down to face her. "I'm not nervous. I guess you could say I'm hesitant." Claude sighed softly as he thought of how exactly to phrase his feelings. He didn't want to make the mistake of saying he loved her because he wasn't sure of that. He was sure though that he felt something for her that was not usual. "I feel…conflicted. Demons don't experience this. They're driven by lust, lies and deceit; demons don't care about feelings other than their own, sometimes not even those. You make me feel in a way I'm not used to and it's alarming. I don't know how to deal with it, and I don't want to act in a way that scares you off."

The redhead listened to Claude attempt to express his feelings towards her, knowing this must not be easy for the normally stoic demon. His words were heartwarming, no matter how twisted, and she appreciated them greatly. "Is that why you came in here without telling me? You didn't want to do anything you might regret and end up hurting me?" She wondered, more to Claude than for her thoughts; she already knew the answer. Grell received a slight nod from the demon and was assured of her theory.

"In that case, I'll tell you something that'll hopefully settle your conflicted feelings.." Grell shifted over to fully lay on top of Claude, taking his face in her hands. They stared at each other for a moment, each memorizing every feature to the other. Eventually, Grell gathered her courage to place a soft kiss on the demon's lips, letting them linger until his reacted. Grell kept the kiss sweet, pulling away and smiling. "I would have kicked you out immediately if I didn't like you.." She brought their lips together again, this time only leaving her lips on his momentarily before continuing her statement. "And I certainly wouldn't have stripped you down to your boxers in the name of seduction if I didn't want to be with you.."

This time, Claude initiated their kiss, taking complete control now. No longer was he confused about his feelings for Grell of hers for him. It may not have been love yet, but there was certainly something there that was special to the both of them and Claude was eager to find the extent of it. He flipped them over so that Grell was trapped between his thighs, a devious smirk crossing his face.

"You, my dear, are simply too sweet for me to not want to devour completely.." Claude whispered in her ear, trailing his hands down her curved figure slowly. He wanted to memorize every spot, every touch that made her wiggle and squirm...and that's exactly what he planned on doing. "You're mine now."

Grell watched his motions closely, not because she was scared of him, but because she wanted to remember how this moment was for the rest of her eternity. He could have just as easily taken this when he first came, but he didn't that made her feel a little better about this sudden occurrence. "You have to promise me one thing first.."

"And what's that?" He asked, tracing her lips with his thumb.

"Stay with me.." She pulled Claude down to her, their noses touching. "I want you to stay the night with me..I want to wake up in your arms and kiss you until you wake up.." A smile found itself on Grell's face, hoping her request would not be met with scorn.

Claude didn't even have to think about Grell's condition before agreeing. "Anything for you, my sweet.." She kissed along her defined jawline lazily. There was no need to rush with this; they had the rest of eternity to be together. "Now relax and let me take care of you." He directed as his nimble fingers unfastened each button of her night shirt and lifted her upper body to remove the article of clothing. The demon came face to face with Grell's breasts and he wasted no time in lowering his head to meet them.

"So you don't wear brassieres to bed? How lovely." He grinned, rubbing small circles around her nipples and watching them harden. Claude delighted in the tiny moans coming from the redhead. "You're so beautiful." He noted, kissing along the soft mounds of flesh. Claude's hands trailed down into Grell's sleep shorts, restraining himself to simply pulling them off of her for now. "I'm going to have some fun with you."

The demon was still talking to himself, but Grell could hear him and her face only reddened more as she felt him advance. "Claude, not that I don't love this, because I do, but-" She was cut off by one of her own moans, turning her face down to see Claude creating a trail of dark hickeys down her stomach. "Oh, never mind..." Grell sighed and brought Claude's face up to hers. She kissed him reassuringly before biting her lip and pressing her hips against his. "But right now I believe you have a very turned on reaper in your midst. You should deal with her right now, don't you think?"

Claude gave a light chuckle as Grell's statement reached his ears. Perfect... He took full advantage of her silent surrender, lifting the reaper off of her bed as he flipped himself onto his back, laying her on top of him. "I'm afraid I'm in charge here and I want you to do something for me." He smirked, his groin bucking against Grell's hand and watching her face redden in embarrassment.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She ran a finger into the opening of his boxers, teasing the erection she found as innocently as she could.

The demon growled heavily, his voice full of lust as he spoke. "You know exactly how. Don't pretend.."

She locked eyes with Claude, smirking. "I may know, but I think you should tell me anyway… All I want to do is make sure I'm doing the right thing for you.." Grell stroked him slowly, being careful to cover every inch.

"Ngh, fine..." Claude tugged Grell up so he could whisper in her ear. "I want you to use that cute little mouth of yours to suck me off. Do you think you can do that for me?"

The reaper nodded shyly and took to kissing down the other's chest. She was surprised to find a few cuts and scars on his perfectly sculpted abdomen, but she didn't mind at all, simply giving them an extra kiss. Grell reached his boxers and ran her fingers along the elastic, barely dipping under the hem.

"Grell, don't tease." He tutted, giving her hair a tug.

Grell gave in this time and opted to satisfy the man under her, feeling he'd had enough waiting for the moment. She mouthed the large bulge through the fabric, giggling as it got harder with her touch. "Do you like that better, dear?"

"Of course I do. How could I not? Demons thrive in pleasure.." His eyes closed behind his glasses and he bit his lip, pushing against her lips.

Giggling as she did so, she freed Claude from his boxers slowly, listening to his anxious moans.

"Someone's a bit eager, aren't they? You look very very happy to see me." She smirked as she gazed down at the prominent erection under her. Beads of precum appeared on his tip and Grell was all too happy to lick it off, waiting for more while Claude bit back the noises threatening to arise from his throat.

The cold air in the room accompanied by the newly-placed cooling saliva on his head only served to make him more sensitive. Grell knew and blew a puff of air to meet the demon's steadily growing length, giggling at the moans Claude wasn't able to hold in anymore. "It's alright, darling. I won't go telling anyone that you have cute moans." Red stained lips met his erection once more and she took her time in kissing her way down the underside, Claude's hips attempting to force his throbbing flesh into the reaper's mouth.

"Perhaps if you hurry up, I'll reward you later." He bargained, his suppressed demonic inclinations rushing through his body. "I think it'd be better for both of us if you did." Claude took hold of the redhead's hair to once more try to force himself into her mouth, but she resisted.

Grell was aware of the issue Claude was facing, but she figured he could use the teasing. "Now now, I'm sure you'll be fine if I take my time.. After all, that's half the fun, right?" The reaper stroked down his cock with no rush, simply watching the other twitch and groan. He was met with was a sharp bite from a certain pair of pointed teeth and Claude immediately pulled Grell back, his eyes glowing an angry fushia.

"You know well enough your teeth are sharp enough to slice me in half...No biting, kitten-" Looking down, the demon found why it was becoming so hard for him to concentrate. With adorable little mewls and moans that would make any cat envious, Grell had taken to innocently licking Claude's member and occasionally nuzzling it with her nose. She knew he was waiting for her, but his shocked face was much more important to her at the moment.

She pouted, staring up at him with giant, compelling eyes. "Am I a good kitty even if I bite sometimes?" Grell was teasing him about the new nickname, obviously, but Claude was too painfully aroused for her games at the moment.

He reached out to take her hair again, stopping any further conversation with Grell by forcefully inserting his dick into her hot mouth once more. Claude held her head in place, thrusting himself in repeatedly. "Grell...ahh.." His moans increased in volume exponentially as he neared his end, not bothering to warn Grell about it figuring she'd figure it out soon enough.

Grell knew Claude was close and she debated pulling off, but his grip was so tight in her hair that she couldn't move. If she were being honest with herself, which she was doing right now, she'd admit that she loved the rush she got from being totally dominated by the other. The reaper would never admit it without extreme coaxing, but she did; she loved it. When she felt Claude's thrusts become erratic and rushed, Grell looked back up at him to find his eyes screwed shut and she instantly knew what was coming.

"…Remember to take it all now…" His orgasm hit him like a brick wall and he came in Grell's mouth, gripping her hair tightly as he felt her swallow. "Nghh… good kitty..." Claude grinned as he pulled Grell up to crawl over her. His mind was made up; he had to have this reaper, and now, not without some teasing of his own.

The demon licked up her neck slowly, knowing it would drive her crazy. "It's my turn now..." He felt Grell wiggle under him and Claude trapped Grell's hands above her head. His hands traveled over the soft curves of her figure, watching her blush and moan with every touch.

"Claude.." With the redhead moving so much, it didn't take long for Claude's already sensitive member to harden once again. "Feel that?" He groaned, pressing his length into her stomach. "You're making me so hard again already…"

Grell whimpered slightly, wishing she could reach down and touch him again. "Please, Claude?" She pouted up at him, her eyes wide as she rocked against his hips.

"Please what?" He teased, letting his free hand guide his cock to her entrance. Claude rubbed it up and down her slit, biting back a growl as he felt her slick wetness mix with the remains of his release on his tip. "Looks like you're ready for me…Better tell me what you want…" Claude wanted this just as badly as Grell did now, but her flushed face was too much to pass up.

She writhed and pleaded incoherently; wishing Claude would just do it already. "Ngh…I want you to fuck me...please..." Grell's wrists strained against Claude's hand and she finally felt him let go. "I want to hold you while you do it..." She smiled, pulling him down to kiss him.

Claude pushed into her in one hard thrust, grabbing her off the bed to bury himself in her. "You're so tight…" As much as he wanted to start moving, the demon didn't want to harm Grell so he waited for her to give the okay. "Do you want me to pull out?"

"N-No… I just need to get used to you." Grell bit down on her tongue as she felt herself adjust to the demon's girth, tears coming to her eyes. It hurt with all of him in; Claude was pretty big, they both knew that. Her eyes screwed shut and she tried to hold in the choked cry threatening to erupt from her throat. As Grell felt herself pulled to sit up on Claude's lap and a thumb run across her cheek, she opened her eyes once more to find a very concerned looking demon wiping away her tears.

He frowned as he saw the look on her face, wanting to rectify it as soon as possible. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, well yes, you were but now I'm fine." She replied, nuzzling against his pale chest. He was actually worried enough to stop for her. Maybe he did care despite what he said earlier. "You can move if you want…"

"Okay, if you're sure. Tell me if it hurts." Claude nodded, laying Grell back down on the bed and pulling out a little to thrust himself back in. He made sure to go slowly so as not to hurt the redhead. Usually, Claude wouldn't have stopped and just gone on for his own pleasure despite his partner's feelings, but he wanted to make sure Grell was okay. He wanted to watch every single bit of pleasure cross her face as he pushed into her, knowing he was the only one who'd caused it.

As Grell finally started to adjust with Claude, she moaned out, her voice low and full of desire. "Faster…" She breathed, pushing back against him. She wanted this to last forever; she and Claude together in bliss, but she was scared to tell him. That could wait though; right now she only wanted Claude, all of him.

"Grell…" He obliged her wishes, moving faster. Claude took Grell's legs and pushed them back to thrust himself deeper. He was already sensitive from earlier and he knew he was about to go over the edge, but he wanted Grell to be there with him. He nipped down her neck and across her shoulder, listening to her breathy moans and shivers, kissing away the blood he'd drawn.

She knew she was drawing close to her end, but she wanted to wait for Claude. Grell clasped her arms around Claude's waist, scratching at his lower back as he went deeper. "Ah…Claude...so close..."

"Come for me, love…" Claude whispered, biting her earlobe gently. He held her closely and pressed their lips together roughly. The demon increased the pace of his thrusts, not being able to hold it in anymore. Finally letting go, he came into Grell, rocking into her rapidly.

"Oh god, Claude!" Grell came with a loud moan, her walls constricting around Claude and drawing out his orgasm. This was what they'd both waited for for so long: complete and utter bliss. She fell back against the bed, her chest heaving and her body glistening with sweat.

Claude rolled off of the reaper and pulled her close to his chest, stroking her hair as she came down from her high. "Did you enjoy that, Grell?" He murmured as she turned to face him. There was something about her that just made Claude so act so different. Never had he experienced such a peaceful encounter before. His past partners were always so rushed, never worried about emotional connection. Why should they be? They were demons, but this, this was different. Claude wanted to stay with her. He wanted to know everything she wanted and give that everything to her.

"I think...something's wrong with me.." he admitted, surprised to feel a set of fingers gently playing in his hair. When he looked up, Claude was met with a pair of understanding eyes and he gave her a rare genuine smile. "You're making me think differently and I don't know how to feel about that."

"You don't have to know how you feel. Just go with what seems right and we'll figure it out later, together." Grell replied as she snuggled against him. Truthfully, she didn't know how she was feeling right now, much less what Claude was. She was scared that he'd leave like all the others and she'd never see him again. There was nothing keeping him here anymore; it was just her, nothing special.

The demon could see the worry on Grell's face and he felt compelled to make it go away. He wasn't exactly the best one to come to for comfort, but Claude had gained a pretty good grasp on at least how to make someone feel better from his time with Alois. He tilted her head up to meet eyes with her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You're so beautiful…" Claude watched her expression transform from worry to subtle contentedness and he was quick to explain his actions.

"I'm not leaving you, if that's what you think. For some reason I cannot even fathom the idea of hurting you in such a way. I'm unsure as to why, but I think I may actually be looking forward to understanding that…with you…" He took her hand and kissed it, releasing it only to touch her flushed cheek and run his thumb across the smooth flesh.

"Really? You're actually going to stay?" She stared at him in surprise, immediately throwing her arms around Claude and hugging him close. "Thank you…" Relief rushed over Grell when she heard that and she knew she'd be able to sleep peacefully knowing she'd have someone who cared to wake up by her side.

Speaking of sleep, it was late and Claude wanted to make sure Grell got enough rest. "Sleep now, Grell…I'll be right here, I promise you that." He tugged the blankets over both of them, tucking Grell in so that she was pulled tight against him. Claude put a protective arm over her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart…" Grell whispered, a yawn overcoming her. True, she was tired, but she didn't want to sleep no matter how much her body wanted her too. When Claude held her, the reaper decided that maybe it would be okay to sleep and gave in, closing her eyes.

He listened to her slow, steady breathing, simply watching her as she slept. She was so at ease, so trusting of Claude to keep her safe and sound while she slept. "Sleep well, little reaper…"

Claude eventually fell off to his own dreamland as well, figuring it'd be okay even though he didn't technically need to sleep. The demon felt comfortable here, like he was wanted and that he belonged here. He finally felt like he'd made the right choice, that maybe for once, he could be happy.


End file.
